Dragon Boy
by gublergirl96
Summary: Summer memory between Draco and Hermione in a world where they were childhood best friends. Current One-Shot, but possibility for multiple chapters in the future. Write in reviews if i should continue! All criticism is appreciated. Dramione loveliness. :)


August, 1987.

I'm running for my freedom.

I can't see anything but blurs of green and brown. I know it's the forest around me, but I don't stop running to make sure. How long have I been out here? I have no idea. My feet are aching, and I'm out of breath, so eventually I stop running to sit under a tree. I can't hear anything around me besides the birds, so I feel slightly safe, for the moment. I quickly look around once last time before I allow myself to breathe. One glance down lets me know that my dress is completely muddy and tattered. Patting the top of my head, I also realize that my tiara must have fallen off some time ago, as well.

_'Great.'_ I think to myself. _'Mother is going to kill me.' _ I groan, imagining the lecture I'll probably receive by the time I return home. _'Proper young ladies don't do this,' _or _'You'll never find a suitable suitor'. _I'm only 7, for Merlin's sake! The only thing I should be focusing on is playing dress up with other little girls, or going to the zoo, or having tea parties.

This time I sigh aloud, because I know that won't happen because I'm a wizard, pureblood too, and wizarding girls don't get normal lives.

I open up my knapsack that I have with me, and take out a green apple, my favorite. It's shiny, just as so when I picked it this morning from our huge apple tree in the backyard. I take a bite out of it, and swallow.

"I wish I wasn't a wizard." I say to myself.

"You shouldn't wish for things like that." A voice suddenly spoke behind me. I gasp, spinning around to see who was there.

"Draco!" I squeal as I run up to him. He grins as he scoops me up in a bear hug. For being only a few months older than me, he is quite a bit taller than me.

"Hey there, 'Mione." He says, squeezing me before setting me back down. I can't help the huge smile plastered on my face as I look at him.

Suddenly his faced changed to a more serious tone.

"Why would you wish for something like that?" He asked softly. I frowned, and sighed, pushing my bushy hair out of my face.

"Because", I began. "My mother always tells me I've got to be a proper witch. That means I don't get to play outside with other girls, I don't get dirty, I don't eat with my mouth open, I don't raise my voice, I don't get adventures, I don't go horseback riding in the mud, I don't have fun!" By this point I've raised my voice loud enough to disturb the birds in the trees above us. I fold my arms in a huff, then sit back down.

"I'm not even supposed to be seen out here with you, because all of a sudden it's 'improper to be seen with a young man without a chaperone.'" I whisper, looking at the broken twigs and leaves on the ground.

Draco gives me this look, like he now understands why I'm upset, then sits down next to me.

"Hermione. You know your mother only wants what she thinks is best for you."

I groaned when I heard this. "You sound like my father!" I told him, which he just shrugged off with a roll of his eyes.

"Hermione." He said again, this time with a softer look in his eyes. "No matter what she says, I will always be there. You know that, right?" I look back at him, giving him a small smile.

"Pinky promise?" I ask, holding out my small finger.

He smiles back at me, and wraps his finger around mine while nodding.

"Promise."

He turns around and whips out his costume from the backpack he was carrying. I hadn't even notice it until now, and I smile.

"You finally made it!" I squeal, excited that he finally finished his 'secret' project. He nodded, then put it on.

I gasp. "You're a dragon!" I realize, then smirk. "Oh how perfect! It goes great with my princess outfit!" I giggle as I curtsy, making a show of being a princess.

He bows to me, then turns around again, and says, "Close your eyes, princess." Which I do, eagerly awaiting another surprise. His surprises are the best, and can always make me smile, even if it is as simple as a small candy he saved from a party at Malfoy manor, ones his parents has frequently, or so my mother says.

I hear him moving, getting closer to me, and then I feel him putting something on my head.

"You can open your eyes now." He whispers. I open them, and laugh as I notice he has a little foil crown on top of his dragon mask. Then I remember my own head, and place a hand on top of my head to feel a crown of my own. I grin back at him, and he bows again to me.

"Princess, your kingdom awaits you! You must return to the royal palace, for it is time for the celebratory ball." I gave him a confused look.

"What are we celebrating, Dragon Prince?" I ask. He smiles, pacing around tree stump as he explains. "Why, the coming together of two kingdoms; yours and mine! That is customary between two royal best friends, you know. That way no fighting between lands, and I get an excuse to come over for movies and hot fudge sundaes." He says as he winks, knowing my weakness for ice cream. I laugh as he talks about merry adventures we will take, from hot air balloon rides to swimming around the muggle Carribean islands.

"Of course, your majesty." I say as I curtsy again, balancing my new crown on my head as I do it, and honestly trying not to let the sarcasm seep through.

He turns to me from pacing, this time with a not-so joking expression on their face, but an almost sad look in his eyes.

"Mione..." he begins, then looks down. I wait for him to finish, offering him a small smile in return. "We _will _always be best friends, right?" he asks in a voice so small, it was almost a whisper. I look him dead in the eyes as I reply. "Yes."

His face brightens, and then this time he holds out his pinky finger. "You promise?" I smile as I wrap my small digit around his, as I make this vow to him, and plan to carry out for the rest of my life.

"Promise."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! This was just a one shot idea i had buzzing in my head. PM/review, please, and let me know if you think I should continue. :)


End file.
